Dear Canada The Fort Of Life
by clairezoe
Summary: A cool fictional story.


June 3rd, 1861

This is the start of my account of my life. My name is Julia Harmsworth, and I live in Fort Henry with my mother, father, two little brothers, Gavyn and Adam, and little baby Emilee. The barrack we live in is one big room. Papa is buying some wood to make rooms. I shall have to share rooms with Emma, but I don't mind. This is what it will look like. In the left front corner, there will be a small kitchen and dining room. In the right corner will be the sitting room. Behind the sitting room will be my room. I shall get a desk with more ink that Papa will buy for me. I will have a loft bed, and underneath will be my chest of drawers, and my desk. Emma gets a cradle and a playing corner. The boys get the same thing I as do. Oh, and my Uncle Gus gets a mat under mother and Papa's sleigh bed. Is this too long an entry? Oh, I hope not. Because there is more to come. Busier days.

June 4th

Today was an extremely busy day. The American soldiers came and attacked! I can still hear the slashing of weapons just outside our door. At any minute some one could bang down our door and our happiness. And

1

also the progress in making the barrack a home. For someone to kill Emilee…No. I will not think that way. As second oldest I should stay strong. Tamara left with her groom, Jacob last year. I wish she was still here.

Anyway, I am writing this under my covers. Emilee is fast asleep. Thank goodness! Otherwise she would be crying and keeping me up longer. She can be a real pain.

I suppose you are wondering why we get such nice living quarters. My father is the assistant commander of the fort. He is one amazing person. You know, I remember when I was three he tucked me in and started singing an Irish lullaby. Something like an ode to summer. But then he was called out. He just left without finishing. So it does get annoying. But I get full school hours and more belongings than most people. But it was a marvellous lullaby. He never finished it. Goodnight.

June 5th

Today was miserable! Christopher Hawkins pulled me out of my chair. As soon as I got up, he poured his ink on my head! It gets worse. There was ink in my hair! So mother thought apple, orange, and tomato juice would

2

get it out. It didn't. My hair is now a darkish red colour. It looks fine, almost pretty. But it is just dreadful, and how it happened is what bothers me. Chris is usually nice. But apparently when they were in Maui, Chris was changed somehow. He was kidnapped, and when he got back, he was downright cruel! One more thing. Wait, two. First is that papa has to go to England for a while. Second is that Emilee is really, really, super duper sick!

June 10th

Emilee is spitting blood and coughing hard. She is so skinny I can feel her frail lungs, trying to hold on. She is almost all bone! The doctor is away for two more weeks. I think it is this type of tuberculosis that only occurs in babies. Gavyn, Adam, and I had it.

Midnight

They shot Commander Monroe. The Americans. And burned his house down. That means papa is the next target. Poor papa!

June 11th

I didn't give you the excruciating details, journal. It was

3

supper time for the Fort, but I think Mr. Monroe was scared to come out. I wish he did. The Americans decided to get rid of Mr Monroe, so they grabbed a cannon and a bomb and it landed by Mr. Monroe's feet. Right now I am in charge while mother and papa are at the funeral.

Emilee is a little better. She has stopped with the blood thing. I am so glad. And guess what I am packing. To go to England with father! Only for a little while. Until the Americans give up and go home. Who knows when that will be! I know who knows...God.

June 15th

We are finally in London! What a beautiful city! Busy, though. We live in a ginormous house. Did I spell that right? I get my very own room! Papa is now the manager at the General Store. Mother is a maid at Lady Charta's mansion.

My room is a big room. With a chamber bed! A desk, a dresser and my very own bathroom! Indoor plumbing! We are practically rich! God sure spoiled us this time. I am sorry to say I am glad he did. One problem.

The Gradstine brothers. Our terrible neighbour twins

4

named Alexander and Royem. They are loud, dishonest, rude, and just plain dreadful! The worst part of it all is that mother wants me to be at peace with them! That is the only showing problem. I wish there weren't any. I hope that isn't selfish. Mother tells me to never be selfish, but sometimes I just can't help myself. I guess I should try a little harder.

June 18th

We went to the London Summer Fair yesterday. When we got home, father wrote a long letter to his good buddy John, who is taking care of the Fort until it is safe for us to return. John will let father know when that time is. Will it ever be safe? I'm not so sure. Mother is calling me for bed I had better go.

June 22nd

Four days have past, and lots have happened. A few good, and lots bad. I will start with the good. Jacob and Tamara are expecting a baby in October! The letter took a while to get here because they sent it to the Fort, but John found it and other things in our mailbox. He then sent it to us, with a letter attached to it from him. He said that the Fort was doing well. The people are not hearing any lies, just the sad truth of war.

5

Then the bad news came in a letter he mailed a week later. He said that lots of people have fled to Forts Alberta, Saskatchewan, and B.C. They don't like the Americans' business in Fort Henry. They want to live in a safe place for them and for their children. Mother and I understand, but father thinks this way our Fort is done for. I think that it is true, that the Fort won't stand for much longer, but this way less people die in the process. Father thinks the Fort should fight, I do too, but not at the risk of families! Families are too important to give up that easily. I should know. I have an amazing one. Plus John says that his wife is threatening to leave him if things get worse. Father is determined to go and help. Mother and father have been up late praying for the Fort. God doesn't seem to be doing much, except helping the enemy. One more thing. Jacob has decided to move to Prince Edward Island. They say it is safe there. I sure hope so.

June 23rd

Today was busy. We were saying goodbye to father, who, in the end, decided it, would be best to leave and keep us in England. We wished him luck, hugged and kissed him. Then we let him get the ferry. Mother cried

6

and sobbed so much I ended up driving the wagon home. The rest of the day was no picnic. I finished the chores, and made supper. I was the mother of the evening. With mother in her room like this, I might be the mother of the week! I hope not. Mother is delicate. To lose father for a long period of time is like being tossed around in a box, on the way to the other side of the world. Except it is worse. She hasn't been apart for father since their for more the a day since their wedding day. Especially since Jacob was born. And since I am the oldest of the children living here, I must hold this family together until mother comes to her senses.

June 25th

Mother hasn't come to her senses yet. I wrote John telling him to beg father to come home. That mother is pining. I hope father feels the same way! I don't him grumpy when he gets home. I should probably go comfort mother some more.

June 28th

I can't believe she still has tears! I comforted her for three hours! And John wrote back, saying that father

7

hasn't got there yet. What will happen next?

June 30th

The ship father sailed on sunk! It was a privately owned boat, so there is no news. But the survivors wrote that a lantern toppled over, and the boat blew up! Father was on it when it blew up, and when it did, he made the others use the lifeboat, and let him swim, he was a lot stronger than most of them. After a half hour, he was fresh out of breath. When they offered him a switch, a shark came and bit his leg off. They saw it floating in the water after. Anyway, the pain was overwhelming, so overwhelming that it took his life. He drowned. I am crying when I am writing this down. Quivering nerves and a bubbling stomach is what I have. How am I supposed to tell mother? She got up and had a shower, got dressed, and got the groceries. I am nervous.

July 1st

A new month, and a new set of troubles. I told mother, and it made her be in cleaning mode. She is washing the floor right now. I feel bad.


End file.
